Tai otoshi
Karate techniques | Tai otoshi is making Uke off balance in a right forward position (or left forward position). Then, Tori spins his body to the left (or right) by stretching his right leg (or left) in front of Uke's right (or left) foot. Tori, then, pulls down Uke's body forward over his stretched leg for a throw. editTehcnique Tori & Uke hold each other in a natural right-handed posture. As Tori steps back, he pulls Uke forward and stops by pressing down on Uke's body. Uke tries to stop with his right foot, but since his body is off balance in a forward position, he will try to pull his right foot back to his normal posture. At this moment, Tori will lower the pressure in both hands and push Uke with his left hand. Uke reacts by bringing his right foot back and tries to return his body to a straight position. At the moment when Uke's right foot steps back slightly more than his left foot, Tori steps his right foot in between Uke's legs. Tori, then, pulls his left foot and twists his body half way to the left, while he pulls the left hand in a upward motion and pushes up with his right hand. Since Uke cannot shift his weight on his right foot, he ends up on his tiptoe in a floating position. Tori spins his body by stepping his left foot further back, then, lowers his body and stretches his right leg in front of Uke's right ankle in a cross position. At this time, Tori should open both legs widely and bend his left knee with the right leg stretched to lock into the throwing position. Tori lifts up Uke with right hand and pulls down his left hand, and concentrates all his power into his hands, hip and legs to execute the throw, down forward. Uke falls in a big circular motion with his right toe as the point of rotation . This Tai-otoshi is the most commonly used. editApplication Tori uses his right foot to swing up Uke's left leg lightly outward to break his balance in a right forward position. Then, the throw is executed as previously explained. The purpose of Tori's right foot movement is to try to break Uke's balance to a right forward position. Therefore, it is not a combination technique from Ouchi-gari to Tai otoshi. Tori & Uke hold each other in normal position. Uke tries to grip Tori's left sleeve with both hands to push away. At this point, Tori grabs the inside of Uke's left sleeve with his left hand. Tori's right hand grabs Uke's right sleeve by reaching under his left arm. As Tori pulls both of his hands, he crosses Uke's arm for control. Tori, then, twists his body to the left and places his right foot in front Uke, and pulls down to throw. editDodging Uke's Uchi mata to change into Tai otoshi Tori dodges Uke's left Uchi mata by stepping back his right foot. The moment Uke loses his balance into a right forward position, Tori steps his right foot forward in front of Uke's right foot in a cross position to throw down. In the event Tori dodges Uke's Uchi mata to throw Uke, it is called Uchi mata sukashi. | Strikes Category:Judo techniques Category:Throws